Hope for us all
by trekboy
Summary: THIS IS A STAR TREK, BATTLESTAR GALACTICA, STARGATE ATLANITS CROSSOVER
1. Chapter 1

_**Q Continuum**_

All Q's in the Universe were called to a meeting of great importance "Why are we here" Our Q asked (our Q is the one we know on TNG). "The council has been contacted by the Altarians" The head Q said. A murmur began to start, the Altarians were more powerful then all Q put together thought they lived on a higher plane and in a different dimension the Q still feared them and there power.

"What do they want" Our Q asked "they want this ship and it's crew, We're to help that captain all we can meaning whatever he wants done do it" Head Q said "then what" Our Q asked. "The prophets will send them to another dimension, once there they will help a group of humans struggling to survive." Head Q said "Why can't they just pull them there" Our Q asked sounding a little worried. "Because the rash transition between two dimensions will kill them they must have time for their bodies to adjust" Head Q said "Wait two dimensions" Our Q asked. "Yes two the prophets will open up one to the first dimension and then they will put an orb with enough power to get them to the second dimension the Altarians home dimension." Head Q said.

"Q you just volunteered to get that ship ready for its trip" Head Q said taking the Padd and blinking out of the meeting our Q went to study this crew and ship.

**Miranda 2 (Dead planet)**

Our Q walking on Miranda 2 blinked up a char and began to read.

**SHIP**

Civilian cargo ship **_Heaven's Charm_**

Roosevelt Class

Crew 190, max crew 239

Custom re-designed warp nacelles

Salvaged warp core from Nova class starship

Cruising warp 6 Max warp 8.7

Weapons Type 6 phaser strips, photon torpedo tube 2 one fore one aft, Torpedoes 50

"Q Laughed Roosevelt class those were retired in 2330"

"Next let's see the senior staff" Q said

**CREW**

_Captain Brian Willow_

_Spices Betazoid_

_Age 20_

_Personal file: Served on Hospital ship Fleming during the Dominion war was chief engineer, trained extensively in medical operation, Good as a doctor. Brian's family was a family of diplomats, he was trained in the art of diplomacy and excelled at that as well. Shortly after the war Brian retired from Starfleet and went into the civilian cargo business._

_First Officer Mira Vole_

_Spices Vulcan_

_Age 88_

_Chief Engineer Ro Comb_

_Spices Bajoran_

_Age 24_

_Tactical Officer Brema To' mar_

_Spices Klingon_

_Age 22_

_Helm_

_Sam Rood_

_Spices Betazoid_

_Age 23 _

_Q read this "this is the senior staff the rest of the crew is half Bajoran and Betazoid" Q thought "Well this should be fun" Q said before blinking out._

**_Civilian Cargo ship Heaven's Charm_**

Captain Brian Willow was in his quarters about to go on duty. Brian ran a decent ship the uniforms were whatever the crew wanted within reason, Brian earned the respect of his crew on there first tour which was getting the ship ready to leave the Depo yard, this would be there second tour.

Suddenly a bright light flared and there stood Q, Brian looked up unfazed and started a conversation with Q, this surprised Q most Starfleeters would yell and cause a fuss. Brian accepted the mission knowing it was a one way trip but there were some conditions Brian laid down.

1 Any crew who want to leave now can

2 Apart from the modifications they were to be provided with detailed information on both dimensions.

**Wish Lists**

Brian informed the crew, the majority stayed knowing they could never return home and were preparing for the Jump into another dimension.

The crew came up with a wish list for Q

**List**

Type 10 phasers

Ablative armor

Multiphaseic Shields

New Warp core

Re designed warp nacelles that don't harm the fabric of space

Warp speed of warp 9.82

Never ending replecator patterns

Replicator capable of replicating photon torpedoes and Quantum

Replicator capable of replicating antimatter and dilithem crystals

2 industrial replicators

A means of preventing the cylon from hacking into the main computer

1 Romulan cloaking device

Q smiled this crew was going to go all out

Before blinking everything on Q added "I'm also adding two replicators capable of replicating ZPM's and the other for Drones oh and I also added a few Puddle Jumpers they call them in the second dimension they will need them the orb will take you to the second dimension safely as for me I'll blink you into the first Good Luck


	2. Saving Grace

**Civilian cargo ship Heaven's charm**

Appearing in a blinding flash of light the ship Heaven's charm appeared in Battlestar Galactica's dimension. "Status report" Brian ordered "All systems normal and we have all the modifications on our wish list" "Good begin studying those ZPMs and ships Q gave us" Brian ordered. "Doctor Karr to bridge" the comm chirped "Bridge Brian speaking" the captain said "ah Captain I'd just like to report no injuries, though some of the crew is light headed" Doctor Karr said "Good keep me informed Bridge out" Brian said.

**A/N I forgot to introduce Doctor Cassandra Karr, a 22 year old Denobulan doctor**

**Senior staff meeting**

"We've scanned this ZPM; it seems to get its power from a pocket of subspace self-contained in the crystal, the drones are organic and can pierce even our shields they also appear to have a telepathic link to any telepathic spices giving them a wide variety of control, the Jumpers have cloaks better then ours, they can also be controlled telepathically, there's no shields or other weapons other then six drones, also the ZPM is powerful it could power every system on our ship for thousands of years" Chief Engineer Ro Comb said .

"Wow" Brian said "Ok umm try to tie a ZPM into our systems as an emergency power source, add the drones to our arsenal and device a launch system, modify the Jumpers with our shields, phasers, and add a fusion reactor to drive those systems and some skrillum power cells, also get everyone trained on those Jumpers and drones, and try to integrate there cloak into our ship and shuttles" Brian said. "Now let's see the database Q gave us" Brian said.

After the crew learned the history of the Colonial people and the current events that the Cylons had done they were mortified. "We have the fleet on long range sensors six light years away, they haven't detected us" Mira Vole said. Brian "sighed" "keep us out of range but watch them closely, I don't think there ready for first contact yet" Brian said.

**Colonial Fleet**

In the bowls of Colonial One Gaius Baltar planted his final workings for the end of dear President Laura Roslin finally he would become President one way or another. On his way off Colonial One he saw Chief Tyrol, Kira Thrace, Lee Adama, and Lt. Kali step onboard. Eying Baltar the group of four watched him leave. "Chief Tyrol and Kali welcome thanks for coming, the jump drive has been temperamental" Laura said "No prob, Galactica wants you to be running smooth especially with your upcoming election" Chief said.

**Galactica**

"Get me the president Dee" Ordered Adama "Laura we've got to jump after that the Chief can fix your jump drive" "Ok Bill they should last us another jump, see ya on the other side Roslin out."

**Galactica Fleet wide**

"Prepare to jump" Admiral Adama said, "Fleet ready" reported Col. Tigh "JUMP" Boomed Adama's voice.

**After the Jump- Colonial One**

Colonial One exited the Jump successfully, but the fleet was nowhere to be seen nor on dradis. Kira and Lee rushed to the cockpit, expecting to see a pilot they were shocked to find none.

Laura wanted answers "What went wrong" Laura asked "the ship jumped with the help of this" Chief Tyrol said showing a complex computer program "it's a Cylon virus designed to execute when we jumped, because of it the Jump drive has massive damage due to a feedback surge it caused, we're also off course, and I'm sorry to say I don't have the parts or time to fix the Jump drive were stuck at sub light speed" Tyrol said.

"I've got a way to see who did this" Laura said before Billie died he put hidden cameras in critical areas of the ship as Laura rewinded the tape they saw who did this Gaius Baltar. Just then alarms sounded the group squeezed into the small bridge to there horror there was a Cylon Base star approaching. Several tense minutes passed as the Base star decided to launch a nuke.

**Heaven's charm**

**En-route to protect Colonial One**

"How long until we reach them" Brian asked "Six minutes" responded a crewman "Sir the Base star launched a weapon, nuclear in construction" Burma said "Launch a photon to intercept" Brian ordered "Charge weapons, bring armor on-line, shields to full, all hands battle stations" Brian ordered.

**Colonial One**

The group was waiting, tired of running on luck for a year now. This was it they were going to die by the fraken toasters as they waited all hope lost a red explosion caught there attention it intercepted the nuke they were alive, Game on.

The Base star was puzzled that ship has no weapons, or fighters to protect it yet how could they intercept a nuke, unless there was a ship out there.

**Heaven's charm**

The ship dropped out of warp between the Base star and Colonial One "Burma fire all weapons" Brian ordered. Heaven's charm spat fourth lances of phaser energy and bulbs of photons in a few moments it was over, the Base star was destroyed before it could even try to hack its computers.

**Colonial One **

The group stood open mouthed in a few moments the Base Star was no more no ship neither Colonial or Cylon had that kind of power. "It's turning its coming this way" Lee stammered. In less then one minute Colonial One was eying down the Base Star Killer and they were scared shitless what where they going to do to them?

**A/N Find out next chapter when they make first contact**

**Hope you liked it **


End file.
